


Through the Looking Glass

by HighlandYorkie



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlandYorkie/pseuds/HighlandYorkie





	Through the Looking Glass

Irene Adler hurried her cheeks more than a little flushed, her last assignment had  been to obtain a set of certain documents that would have been invaluable to  Professor Moriarty, a task she had failed in due to the interference of someone called Holmes.

A message had reached her upon returning to her hotel room that the professor  requested her presence, usually they met briefly of course and always with the  professor hidden in the shadows.

But this was a summons to his rooms at the university a place she had in the  year of being in his employment never visited before so it was with some trepidation that she made for the university.

Colonel Sebastian Moran watched through the scope of his rifle as Miss Adler walked up the path that led to the private residence in the university grounds. 

His orders had been perfectly clear..to keep an eye on her from a distance of course, so he set himself up on the roof of a nearby building and waited, he knew that from here he could without much effort not only see the approach to the professors dwelling but he could see into his rooms.

He had to admit that Irene Adler was a beautiful woman who carried herself with a confidence so many ladies lacked, but then she was also devious and in his eyes at least not to be trusted even though he had already availed himself of her charms.

He saw Adler enter the building below and for a few seconds she slipped from view.

In his rooms Professor Moriarty was seated at his desk, grading the latest papers his students had submitted, a simple task that for him took no time at all but since he was due a visitor he allowed himself the luxury of listening to some opera as he worked.

A gentle knock on his door told him that his visitor had arrived

“Come in Miss Adler”

Moran watched on as he saw the professors door open and Irene Adler entered the room, the professor remained seated at his desk, a quiet look of disinterest on his face.

The colonel cursed to himself, if only he could hear what was being said

“You asked for me Professor Moriarty?” Irene kept her tone polite and even let a brief smile cross her features

“The documents…Miss Adler, where are they?”

“There was a slight problem professor, another stole them from me before I could forward them to you”

Moriarty, put his pencil down and looked at her intently

“And how did they remove them from your safe keeping”

Irene Adler gulped, there was something about how Moriarty not only seemed to look at her but through her.

“He seduced me..” she mumbled

“I see, and while you allowed yourself to succumb to this person..he?”

“He must have drugged me and taken the papers”

“You know the name of this man…the colonel always likes to know who he is about to eliminate”

Irene Adler visibly paled and looked away

“Miss Adler…I will not ask you again”

On his rooftop hidden from view Colonel Moran laid waiting, he had already seen the first sign..when the professor had put his pencil down across his work instead of to the side.  Reaching for the barrel of his rifle, Moran slipped something metallic over the end which made the barrel not only slightly longer but thicker, all he had to do now was wait for his next signal.

The second Irene Adler uttered the name of the man she had fallen under the spell of Moriarty’s gaze grew even more terrifying.

“I see” he stood and walked towards her

Moran curled his finger around the trigger ready, took a long deep breath and focused as he saw his employer give the second signal.

“What you doing professor” Moran muttered in annoyance “Out the way, out the way”

Moriarty stood before Irene Adler and looked her over for the first time, then after casually looking out the nearby window he moved so that she was effectively hidden from view

“Damn-it” the colonel cursed as he moved his finger off the trigger “what are you playing at Moriarty?”

Inside the rooms Adler shifted a little uneasy, the look on the professors face had changed again, he had gone from mild annoyance, to anger and now he looked a little too predatory..like he was hunting.  Irene Adler had the nasty suspicion that she was about to become the prey

“Moriarty?” she uttered as she backed away from him

“Miss Adler, I would refrain from stepping in front of the window..it would be  shame to see your beautiful skin blighted by a bullet hole”

Irene Adler froze as she remembered the professors new assassin Colonel Sebastian Moran

“Professor..you wouldn’t…I’ve been loyal”

“And yet you are prone to mistakes..now perhaps there is a way to solve this current dilemma”

“How?” she gulped, painfully aware that if she took half a step back she would be in full view of the sniper.

“Show me exactly what this detective found so fascinating about you…from what I know of the man….he lacks any desire or indeed interest in the female form”

“And you do?” the look on Moriarty’s face told her she had made a grave mistake, biting her lip Irene knew she had to do something and quick

Suddenly she moved towards the professor and smiled what she hoped was her best and most seductive of smiles.

“I’ll only be too happy to show you Professor”

Moriarty approached the gramophone, replaced the disk then seated himself in a chair, that was positioned in the window and nodded at her to commence

Again the rooftop echoed with a curse, Colonel Sebastian Moran crawled along the tiles until he could once again see not only the professor but as it turned out Miss Irene Adler

He felt a lump form in his throat as he peered down the scope on his rifle, there in the cross-hairs was that bitch of a woman, stripping like a common harlot..moving her body in time to something he couldn’t quite make out and all the while Professor Moriarty was sat in the window watching her with a faint smile on his face.

Moran growled as he looked on and blinked as he saw the professor reach out and pull that infernal woman onto his lap.

As he saw the professor kiss her tentatively Moran fought the urge to pull the trigger and put a bullet through the side of her head, but considering how the kiss was growing with intensity he risked the bullet harming Moriarty.

Suddenly Moran felt so very hurt, it was less than a week ago that he too had felt the warmth of the professors mouth against his own.  He remembered those first touches as the professor unbuttoned his shirt and caressed his skin gently.  At the time Moran had wanted to fight then flee but slowly and with a tenderness that Colonel Moran had never known before, Moriarty had stripped him bare, so he stood before the professor as naked as the day he was born.

He wanted to look away, to preserve a memory that was to him sacred but he couldn’t turn his head, so Moran was forced to watch on

Moriarty, let his hands explore Irene Adler’s body, his touch was precise and even methodical.  Nothing like the skillful caresses of Colonel Moran but the effect was all the same, Adler was putty in his hands.

The professor was rather enjoying this little experiment,  even though he was not entirely sure why he had blocked Sebastian’s shot.  He would have to explain to his assassin later, that he had decided that he still required the services of Miss Irene Adler

The way she mewled like a kitten as he let his hands explore her body was so very different to how Sebastian had responded with a mix of fear and uncontrolled desire.  With Adler, the professor noted she was amiable to teh point of him loosing interest, while Moran on the other hand had fought him literally tooth and claw…like the tiger he was..even though the final result was the same..total and utter submission to his superiority

Of course with Moran that was only ever going to be a temporary state, the man had far too much pride and self respect. now miss Adler on the other-hand..she would do literally anything for him now whether it was from a sense of duty or more than likely self preservation he wasn’t sure.

Moran bit his lip and for a second bowed his head as he tried his best to quell the feelings that were so very alien to him. 

The increasing sense of jealously wasn’t helped by the fact that Colonel Sebastian Moran found himself aroused more and more as he watched on, maybe it would be for the best he thought, if he was to move so that neither of them were in sight, but then that would be abandoning his post and the professor had ordered him to keep Adler in his sights at all times.

Colonel Moran shifted his body slightly, the erection in his trousers was getting uncomfortable and yet he knew there was nothing he could do to relieve his own needs.

He peered down the scope once more and gasped as he saw Moriarty stood with Adler in his arms, their embrace was tight and intimate as their hands caressed each other, he gulped hard as he saw the professor lift wrap one of Adler’s long legs around his waist as their kissing deepened.

“Bastard!” Moran swore and subconsciously his finger curled around the trigger

Then suddenly the professor stopped and gestured to Irene Adler  then he turned to the window and closed the long velvet curtains..making a quick cut-throat motion that only the colonel would understand

On the rooftop opposite the professors dwelling Colonel Sebastian Moran sat with his back against a chimney stack and rolled a cigarette, knowing full well that his services would not be needed for remainder of the day.

“Fuck ‘im and that bitch…think I’ll go down the club n play cards”


End file.
